


Cleaning Up Again

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Ryoma was summoned just before taking a bath, Xander approves of the summoners timing.





	Cleaning Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of the next chapter of SBSB. I wanted to write it to appease the gatcha gods to give me fundoshi Ryoma. I was blessed with the ability to +4 him but I never got around to finishing it. I hope you all enjoy, as always constructive thoughts and criticism are always welcome.

The steam of the bath had honestly been just what he needed, not that he would tell Camilla just how the heat had made the tension in his shoulders almost melt away, she would never let him hear the end of it. Xander would have stayed longer but honestly, the heat and the steam had started to get to him and it was time to get out, his skin was starting to prune anyway. With a sigh he pushed himself out of the wonderfully hot water and made his way over to the lockers while the cold air eagerly nipped at his skin, steam rising from his overheated body. Drying off, Xander for once let his mind relax as well, enjoying the feeling of the soft towel against his skin, this was as close to an uninterrupted by summoning vacation that he could get these days. He had just finished tying the large fluffy towel around his waist when the door to the outside opened and deep, familiar laughter could be heard in the front. Standing up straight hand resting idly on his hip to help hold the towel up, Xander smiled as he waited for his partner to enter the room, he hadn’t seen the man all day.

It didn’t take long for Ryoma to walk through the door, saying goodbye to whoever he had been speaking too. “Oh, Xander.” The brunettes handsome face brightened with his usual confident and oh so charming smile. “I didn’t know you were bathing if I did know I would have come to join you much sooner.” 

All Xander could do was stare, a frown starting to pull at his, for once, relaxed features as he studied at the almost naked samurai. “What are you wearing?” He finally managed to ask. Ryoma was clearly just coming from training, but he wasn’t in his armor, or sometimes his kimono or day clothes if he had been surprise summoned. Instead, he was— aside from filthy and sweaty— wearing next to nothing, really it was almost nothing at all. His face started to flush as he took in Ryoma’s torn up fundoshi that really didn’t leave much to the imagination, not that Ryoma had anything to hide. As if to show some sort of modesty he was wearing a torn up, Xander really hesitated to call it a jacket, that didn’t cover anything, especially not his perfect bare ass. 

“Huh? Oh, this?” Ryoma picked at his torn up vest as he moved over and deposited a towel— Xander hadn’t even noticed it until now— into the general laundry bin. “You would never believe it, our Summoner managed to summon me just as I was about to enjoy a bath.”

After all the times Xander had been summoned at all the wrong times he did indeed believe it. “Uh-huh.” He wasn’t paying too much attention as there was a bead of sweat traveling in an all too tempting way down Ryoma’s chest. That was far too inviting, and far more interesting to watch it glisten over his boyfriends glittering muscles as it traveled down all too defined abs. 

If he had been looking up he might have noticed the small smirk pull at Ryoma’s lips as he quirked an eyebrow at him. “Right, anyway, it was a tough battle but we ended up pulling through.”

Xander’s gaze traveled up from Ryoma’s wonderfully thick thighs as the man turned around, stopping maybe a bit too long on that perfectly toned ass. He barely was able to tear his gaze up to see the all too rare sight of Ryoma’s bare back as he stripped out of his ruined top. Swallowing hard Xander knew he wasn’t hiding his staring at all, Ryoma’s hair was up, the mighty mane tamed for once, and his beautifully sculpted back was on full display. Gods alive the man was far too handsome to be real, he was far too perfect to be with someone like him. Realizing Ryoma had spoken to him Xander did his best to force his gaze up, it was so hard with Ryoma’s broad shoulders and— right, Ryoma had been talking, pay attention, Xander. “You won though right?” Of course Ryoma won, he was pure poetry in motion on the battlefield, what a stupid question. In all honesty, Xander hardly cared because Ryoma had turned around and a dusky nipple on Ryoma’s perfect pectorals was all he could focus on.

The low laugh that escaped Ryoma went right to Xander’s cock and there was really nowhere to hide when he was only wearing a towel. Damn that man’s voice never did fail to make his dick react with interest. “Did you spend too long in the bath Xander? Did the heat get to your head?” 

The Nohrian’s face flushed a little deeper as Ryoma padded closer, his hand coming up to steer Xander’s gaze up— but not too up— as he directed Xander’s gaze to Ryoma’s far to handsome face. “N-no. I got out in time.” Damn it, he felt like a teenager again stumbling over his words, but normally he could brace himself to deal with the effect Ryoma had over him. Normally he didn’t have to deal with a barely clothed Ryoma wondering in on him in a vulnerable state. 

A slow smile spread over Ryoma’s noble features and damn him, he was far too distracting. “I wasn’t talking about that head.” With that statement one of Ryoma’s familiar hands was on firmly gripping his cock through the towel. 

Gods above that pun was terrible, the paladin wanted to scold the other man, or at least frown and give him a stern look for that, but honestly he was finding it difficult to care with Ryoma’s hand on his cock giving it a firm squeeze. Instead all he could do was lean his head back and expose his vulnerable neck to Ryoma’s expert mouth. “Fuck, Ryoma.”

The deep chuckle rumbled through Ryoma’s chest and lips before looking up at him and all but purring. “I sure hope so.” The confident look of a king who was going to take what he wanted whether Xander wanted him to or not— and Xander oh so wanted him to. 

Still, as willing as Xander was, with the way he spread his thighs to allow Ryoma’s own muscular leg to slip between and make some space was any indication, Xander wasn’t quite so sure about the location. “Here in the bath?” Where anyone could walk in on them? As unsure as Xander’s words were it didn’t stop his hands from reaching over and mapping over the familiar planes of muscle and warm sun tanned skin.

As if to answer him Ryoma just pushed in closer, pressing their bodies together as he leaned up to take Xanders lips in a kiss. While Xander wasn’t quite sure that was an answer, he found that any concerns were really not all too important as Ryoma pressed him against the cubby’s of the bathhouse. It wasn’t like anyone was going to come in here anyway, Xander hadn’t seen a single person in the baths the whole time he was in. Their hot breaths mingled between them as greedy hands roamed over each other, Xander’s towel landing on the floor but neither of them really cared past the fact that it made more skin available to touch. 

Soon neither of them could keep their hands from moving eagerly over the other, squeezing and massaging each and every place they could reach. It seemed like Xander couldn’t get enough of Ryoma. The other man was like a warm balm that both soothed him and roused an excitement in him that no one else seemed to be able to. Still, it didn’t seem that Ryoma was up for much foreplay, though Xander certainly wouldn’t have minded more, the others touch on him was something Xander often found himself craving. So it was almost a shame when he felt Ryoma’s hands sneak down to his ass and after a brief squeeze, he pulled the cheeks apart and ran a few fingers over his sensitive hole. All the Nohrian could do was let out a hiss of breath as the pressure increased, if that was from the pleasure of the samurai’s touch or from the pain of a lack of lubricant, either way, he was eager for more. “Ah, Ryoma hold on.” He managed to get out.

The Hoshidan didn’t seem to want to do that but after a moment he let him with the unspoken promise that it would bring him all the closer to his goal of fucking Xander. Instead, Ryoma decided to be a distraction, removing his barely hanging on at this point fundoshi and dropping it to the ground exposing the sizable cock that probably had turned Xander into a bit of a size queen, or would have if he had slept with any other men. It was almost too much for Xander as he watched Ryoma sigh, head falling back as he took himself into his hand and started to stroke himself in a slow and all too alluring manner. All Xander could do is stare, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and wrap his lips around that beautiful manhood.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Xander tore his gaze away and turned towards the cubies, fumbling to open his own. Inside he found the sweet smelling oil Camilla had handed to him to massage into his skin before bathing. She had said it would help relax his muscles in the bath, somehow he had a feeling this isn’t exactly how she had intended him to use it. His thoughts were brought back into the current situation when he felt the heat of Ryoma’s body just a second before the other leaned against him and pressed kisses along his back. “Ryoma.” Xander breathed as he felt the hot brand of the other’s cock press against him eagerly. “Hold on just a-” He groaned as he felt the cock press harder against him momentarily as the brunette slowly thrust against him. “Hold on just a moment Ryoma.” The blonde finally managed to get out.

“You were taking too long.” Ryoma murmured between gentle kisses. Firm hands found Xander’s hips and he slowly pulled away once more before pushing his cock between the paladin’s own muscular thighs, fucking into them slowly. 

“So impatient.” Still, Xander loved the heat of it, the promise of what was to come as the Hoshidan started to fuck his thighs, letting him know he would be pounding into Xander and using him for his own pleasure. Fumbling with the bottle, Xander managed to undo the lid and hastily poured a generous amount into his hand before setting it down and coating them both. Urgently he slid a hand between his legs, briefly stopping to give his own cock a few strokes before venturing further down. Due to Ryoma’s shorter size, it made situations like this very handy, Xander could feel the man's interest just barely brush against his hand before prodding at his asshole. To be honest, Ryoma was much kinder than Xander himself when it came to prepping the blonde for sex. The samurai loved to tease him and make him beg for it, beg for him. While Xander could see the appeal, denying Ryoma until even his legendary composure ran out and he gave into lust, throwing propriety to the side to have what he wanted. So it was with a grunt that Xander shoved two fingers into himself, rushing the process. The burn was worth it as he heard Ryoma’s breath hitch behind him, the thrusts between his thighs became harder as the fire inside Ryoma was stoked even brighter. 

“So impatient.” The samurai murmured, his own lust barely contained now. He wasn’t complaining. 

“You would take too long.” Xander huffed as he grabbed Ryoma’s hand and slicked it up with the oil on it as he guided that large calloused hand to his cock. Always quick to pick up on things like this, Ryoma stroked his cock back to a full erection. While Xander mentally loved the rushed prep, the knowledge of bringing what he wanted all the sooner, sometimes his body didn’t always catch up, his cock flagging a little if he went a little too fast. Now though, with that familiar hand on him Xander felt his eyes roll back a little. He was caught perfectly between the pain of his rushed stretching and the perfect friction of Ryoma’s hand jerking him off while he used his thighs in a preview of what his ass would soon be feeling. 

“I take just the right amount of time.” Was all Ryoma said in response, his hand squeezed hard around Xander’s cock before going to the base a firm ring as he slowly and firmly stroked up milking every bit of precum out to pearl at the head. “Don’t cum too soon Xander.” Ryoma teased.

Panting for breath Xander forced his body to take a third finger inside, he needed Ryoma soon. Damn the man, showing up in the bath like he did, throwing off Xander’s plans for the day in order to fuck the man. It would be worth it, it always was, no one made him forget his worries like Ryoma did. As eager as he was Xander was still careful to make sure his body was prepared to take Ryoma inside of him. Leaning forward he rested his now sweat-soaked forehead against the bath’s locker cubbies, biting his lip as he made sure his body was ready. 

It took all too long and yet, Xander was wondered if it was maybe all too soon. Doubt aside he really couldn’t stand to wait any longer and pulled his fingers out of his hurriedly prepped hole. Not really trusting his voice, the Nohrian prince just widened his stance effectively taking away the friction of his thighs for Ryoma’s cock and lowering himself just enough for his partner to actually fuck him. The hand on his cock stopped its strokes as Ryoma’s other hand on his hip tightened briefly. “Are you sure you are ready?” Ryoma always asked that before they started, no matter how desperate he was to just get his dick in him, it made Xander love him all the more.

Twisting his body at an awkward angle, Xander blindly reached out to scoop up the oil again as he pulled Ryoma up and over pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth. “Thank you, Ryoma.” He murmured before turning his attention to the bottle in his hand. Thankfully he had left it uncorked and it was easy to pour the remainder of the liquid into his hand. Carefully he reached between his legs again and found Ryoma’s hefty cock, all but drooling at the feel of it in his hand as he slicked it up. 

When Ryoma felt he was ready he gently pushed Xander’s hand away and moved it to the edge of one of the cubbies so he could brace himself. Taking a deep breath, the Nohrian prince did his best to relax when he felt the blunt head of his counterpart’s cock press against him. It was with a whine that Xander accepted the thick intrusion of Ryoma’s cock in him. Gods it was so good, it felt even better to feel Ryoma’s hands grip his hips even harder, feeling the man lean across his back and moan in pleasure. There was no stopping the slow but steady pace as Ryoma fit himself into Xander’s tight ass when Ryoma was all the way in the two stood their bodies locked in the most intimate way as they caught their breath. It burned a bit, the stretch inside, Xander could have stretched a little more to make it fade, he loved the slight sting of it though as his muscles strained to accept his partner.

“Perfect.” Ryoma gasped, his voice sounded raw with emotion as if barely restraining himself. 

Inside Xander felt so full, warm, stuffed with cock, and complete, Ryoma was right, it was perfect. Or nearly perfect, it would be once the man started to move. “Come on Ryoma, move please.” It was hardly becoming of Xander to beg, but it was also not very princely to be fucking his boyfriend in a public place where anyone could walk in. Oddly enough the fact that anyone could walk in on them, that they could catch them in the act seemed to accentuate every inch of Ryoma inside of him.

Ryoma needed no encouragement though. With a huff, his hot breath feeling almost cool in the steam that was clouding the bathhouse, Ryoma started to pull out. Each inch of his thick cock dragged over Xander’s sensitive insides in a way that made him weak in the knees. As Ryoma pushed in again, he barely brushed against the bundle of nerves inside the blonde forcing Xander to let out a sharp gasp. All too soon a rough rhythm had been established between them. Even after all this time in a relationship, when things got desperate like this they only wanted to be close to one another. 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and pleasured grunts were all that could be heard in the bathhouse now. “Gods Ryoma, so good” Xander managed to get out, rocking his hips back the best he could while leaning as much weight as he could onto his arms that were supporting him since his legs felt like they were jello under each of Ryoma’s thrusts. If Xander thought he could stand without his arms support he would reach down to his cock to give it a few tugs. He usually didn’t want to cum so early, but just like he had given into Ryoma after seeing him wander into the bath hardly clothed he didn’t much feel like resisting any of his urges today. 

“If you cum now Xander I am not going to stop.” Ryoma growled into his shoulder, knowing exactly what Xander was thinking. He probably also knew that sometimes Xander just didn’t care, cumming too early and enjoying his overly sensitive body being fucked. Thrilled at his boyfriends promise, the Nohrian couldn’t help but clench tight around the cock inside him. An almost pained grunt escaping Ryoma as he picked up the pace. His thrusts coming in hard and fast as he panted against Xander’s shoulder. “So tight Xander, keep squeezing like that.”

A warm glow flooded Xander upon hearing his usually composed partner all but beg and succumb to his lust. On and off the field Ryoma was composed and sure of himself, so to be the one to reduce him to this was a rush. He wasn’t able to focus for much longer though as suddenly the grip on his hips tightened up and Ryoma thrust in hard, pressing in hard against Xander’s vulnerable prostate. A sharp cry escaped the blonde before he bit his lip hard to shut off any more embarrassing sounds that were sure to be fucked out of him if he allowed it. Ryoma was relentless as he felt Xander spasm around him and his arms gave out under him making him fall against the cubby edge with a smack. “Ry-Ryoma. Please!” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, more for sure, but it was impossible to concentrate on anything else but the thick cock forcing pleasure into his body. 

All Xander could hear through the haze that was clouding his mind was Ryoma’s soft curses behind him. It was all too good, it felt like too much, Ryoma was too much inside of him, fucking him and using him for his own pleasure. Before Xander knew it he was seeing white, his thighs shaking with exertion as he came, seed shooting out and coating the cubbies and making a mess of things. He honestly didn’t care and Ryoma didn’t either, the other keeping with his earlier promises of not even slowing down, fucking Xander’s oversensitive insides with the same intensity. As Xander started to come down from the high of cumming, he couldn’t help the pained whimper as he was able to focus once more. Barely he noted that his drool was making a little puddle on the lacquered wood, he wondered if it would stain. “Ah, Ryoma!” He hissed out as he felt his insides spasm around the thick intrusion, his body unsure how to react to the continued stimulation. It was hard to concentrate on anything, Xander was strung out on pleasure to the point where it was almost a little too painful. 

“Xander! Fuck I am going to-!” Ryoma it seemed couldn’t last much longer himself and his grip became bruising as he fell over Xander’s back, his cock shooting seed deep into Xander’s all too welcoming body. The brunet gasped for breath against his back while he pressed sloppy kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. “Thank you.” He praised.

Out of breath himself, Xander stood up some, twisting to pull Ryoma into an odd angled kiss. “It was my pleasure.” Gods above, it was always his pleasure to fuck Ryoma. Still, as good as it had felt Xander was in desperate need of another bath. He has a feeling though that this one would be much better though, after all he had Ryoma with him this time.


End file.
